


Consume

by TheChatWithClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Insecurities, LadyNoir - Freeform, Sadness, a bit of kissing, oh boi do they cry, sad babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatWithClaws/pseuds/TheChatWithClaws
Summary: Chat Noir savoured every little moment with Ladybug and no moment was too little.So imagine his surprise when a small moment with his Lady turns into a big moment. Not just a big moment but a moment he'd not willingly forget but treasure indefinitely.





	Consume

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance.

Chat Noir savored every little moment he shared with Ladybug and no moment was too little.

 

Glances that spoke more than a thousand words, evening talks about anything and everything, the feeling of her back against his in the heat of combat all a reassurance that this strange and magical world they wandered was real, she was fierce and breathing and unimaginably real. And with every passing second in her presence an emotion he had never felt so strongly before sparked as she feel into his colourless world. 

 

Before Stoneheart he ambled through his days with that empty smile and modeled appearance with books as his only escape, they told of protagonist vigilantes who fought for justice and freedom and corrupt antagonists who were greedy, maniacal, deluded. But once the ring had adored his finger the lines between good and evil, justice and injustice blurred, before there was a set evil and set good. People were either good or bad. But the world didn't work that way, no, it was a symphony of good people doing bad things, bad people doing good things and grifters in between.

 

And he was no exception.

 

If you thought of a superhero you'd think their main goal was to protect the people. Wether it be against each other, an authority or a supernatural force of sorts you'd think that would be the case but not for Chat Noir.

 

Don't misunderstand he loved Paris and the protection of the people within the city he promised to protect would always hold high importance but as mentioned earlier there is always bad in those who are good. He was selfish. So very selfish. By keeping the miraculous he could keep the freedom his was given, not unlike a bird who's cage had been opened, he could fly and soar and laugh like he never had before. That was worth more than the adoration of the people, more than fans and money, asking him to give up the life he leads with the mask would be like asking the bird to step back into the cage and lock it himself at least with the duality of Adrien and Chat it was more like living with a doorless cage, the option to leave ever present.

 

And so he flew as high and recklessly as he could. But that wasn't it. There was also her.

 

Ladybug. None of this would have ever been worth it if not for her, like a lighthouse guiding ships in the night she was the beacon of hope he'd desperately needed all his life. A winged savior wrapped in spandex. And he would rather let the world burn and fizzle to dust before a single flame touched her wings and this was why he was selfish.

 

Selfish because he loved her so much that she consumed his life and he willingly allowed her to do so without hesitation. Selfish because he held her safety above the people. Selfish because he wanted her all to himself, to be equally as consumed. The world was a cruel place as he knew and she deserved nothing more than happiness, to experience the pure euphoric high he experienced with every passing moment treasured with her. 

 

And at the same time there was the good part of him that said 'no'. It said 'no' because she deserved better, deserved to be happy and if that meant that she became consumed and utterly hypnotised by some other he would need to except that. 'No' because he wasn't good enough, he'd protect her till the ends of time and beyond, however, not even that could excuse the notion that he was shattered. Not broken, because broken implied that he could be fixed, and the world had broken him and taped him up again and again until the only thing he could grasp onto was destruction.

 

But every moment as Chat and not Adrien. Every moment with her and not anyone else made it worth the pain. He could believe if not only for a second that he was good enough.

 

His thoughts were a jumble of how her eyes glimmered like the stars at night so captivating he'd never find an excuse to look away. Of how the warmth of her breath ghosting his face felt as she enthusiastically depicted a plan and how it could unravel him and send that strange and wonderful feeling around his body making his toes curl and fingertips itch with excitement.

 

And if it hadn't been made obvious now it isn't much to say, not really, but with every passing day, his breath seemed forever stolen by her grace and elegance her jealous rages and adrenaline fuelled highs and so the inexplicable emotion beat harder and tighter in his untamed chest. Every second made more valuable when she was in it, and every second without her redundant.

 

A perfectly imperfect being, that's what she was. Full of faults and flaws that he loved and cherished and despite him knowing that everyone was a swamp of imperfections and redeeming qualities the idea of her being with anyone but someone flawless seared his insides.

 

Being doubtful of himself was a problem of his, a byproduct of being a model. A profession in which people openly point out your flaws and scoured you for them, where you're paid to be judged by others, paid to be perfect, to be criticised and belittled. That was his life day-in-day-out, a painful existence.

 

So imagine his surprise when a small moment with his Lady turns into a big moment. Not just a big moment but a moment he'd not willingly forget but treasure indefinitely.

* * *

 

It started withsome rain, drizzle more accurately, that rapidly progressed into a whirlwind of thunder and lightning coupled with a tsunami of tundra rain. Fat droplets seeped through the ceiling of a cathedral, large and roomy and incredibly cold. The lights twittered, flicking to life before returning to sleep emphasising the extent of the unusual turn of events.

 

"What a pickle we've found ourselves in Bugaboo." Turning away from the grand architecture to behold Ladybugs shivering form. His coy smirk faltering.

 

"Y-yeah." The stuttered in her voice presumably due to the cold laced with an underlying emotion unknown to the cat. Shifting from one foot to the other and opting to curl up on a pew she beckoned him over to sit.

 

Genuinely concerned he leaned closer grasping a her hand in his own in an attempt to let his heat seep and meld with her own. "You're freezing, LB."

 

They sat there for a moment basking in each other's warmth, him holding her hand and her allowing it being one of those small moments he kept referring to until she rebuffed with.

 

"You know you're not making this easy." It was more a statement than a question, less accusatory and more matter-of-fact. Her demeanour changed, now apprehensive and questioning she glanced up to meet his curious gaze.

 

"Not making what easy?"

 

She paused deliberating her response, straightening up she scooted ever so closer so that her leg lined up with his. A silence where she fumbled for his hands befell them as she lifted her head, allowing a blissful smile to overtake her features. A time stopping moment where there was no pain, no sadness or suffering where only they existed in an Eden within Hell.

 

She seemed exasperated with the question, as though he were meant to know what burdened her so.

 

"I wanted to tell you earlier but the rain stopped me. Then I tried to tell you after we got under that cover but then obviously it broke before I could tell you and we where drenched with water-" she laughed bitterly. "-and now we're here and I still can't say it." And then she looked at him and I mean really looked at him.

 

"Say what? My Lady." He was breathless, floating in her essence. Captivated with the eyes that didn't see to want to to leave his.

 

And in that moment she was the one who was breathless, tasting the words on her tongue before uttering. "I think I'm in love with you."

 

His world crumbled because surely _surely_ he didn't just hear her say those words, say the words that he'd been such a coward to say himself.

 

Ladybug took his silence as a rejection timidly pulling away tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "S-sorry didn't mean to spring that on you I-"

 

"I love you too." It came out rushed and fumbled and yet it was so relieving. "But-"

 

"But?" The light in her eyes dulled, the smile on her face fading.

 

"I'm not good enough for yo-"

 

"Nonsense." The smile returned twice as radiant and blinding. An image that seared into the back of his mind to be filed away in the section of his brain made for her and her alone.

 

Grasping onto his hands she leaned closer than would be considered normal. "You're perfect just the way you are."

 

His eyes felt like they were being pricked with a thousand needles they burned and suddenly the damn broke. The tears clouded his vision until her face blurred and he had to untangle his hands from hers to wipe them away with his palm.

 

Ladybug seized his wrist pulling it away to reveal her concerned gaze letting go to cup his face in a gentle caress. "Oh Kitty."

 

He lent into her hold beholding her sweet face so close to his. "I love you. I love your stupid puns, I love your crazy mop of hair and your over the top declarations." Tears began to prick in her own eyes. "I love how you somehow always know when I'm sad and how you can always cheer me up just be being you."

 

"You're kind and sweet and somehow you managed to wiggle your way into my life and you're too fun, you know that? Every moment without you is suddenly dull now. And that scares me because somewhere along the line you consumed me, and now you're all I can think about." The weight of her words startling the both of them as they sat silenced by their feelings in the confines of a grand cathedral.

 

"Do you mean that?" This was something even his wildest dreams couldn't concoct, he couldn't fathom the implications of what she was saying and it felt as though the cage door were being ripped off. Because before the idea of them being something other than crime fighting partners had been a dream, something possible but not likely and now that dream had become reality.

 

"Of course I mean it, Chaton." Her voice barely above a whisper. "I love you."

 

Happiness embraced his insides as he grinned from ear to ear. "You don't know how happy that makes me because I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

 

"Well I don't want to hurt you-" she giggled light and airy punctuating it with a kiss to his cheek stopping a tear threatening to fall. "-I'm sorry I took so long to realise how amazing you are." Her warm breath fanning his face as she placed a kiss to the other cheek.

 

"For you, Bugaboo, I would have waited till the end of time." And for the millionth time that night they looked at each other fully knowing that the other felt the same feeling they felt pounding in their hearts. That unexplainable feeling that can't be described by words alone, where you're flying and falling all at the same time.

* * *

 

A questioning glance was sent and a shaky nod followed. And on that night in the midst of a storm a kiss was shared, but not just a kiss happened. A life together started and a whirlwind of opportunities began, and they were scared. But fear wouldn't stop them, not now not ever because in that moment and every other moment they'd share, they would face it knowing what they know now. That someone loved them more than everything in the world combined, and what else could you want?

 

Sure, he was selfish and she was rash but who isn't? Perfection is much like Beauty in the sense that it's in the eye of the beholder. It didn't matter if the world pointed out their flaws, all that mattered was that they had someone to accept them, imperfections and all. To remind them everyday that they were loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo check out my tumblr. Or not. Who cares?  
> Tumblr is by the same name. TheChatWithClaws


End file.
